For What It's Worth
by PinkCollins
Summary: How did Serena Campbell end up in Holby & what is her hidden secret from her life pre- Holby. Some correlation to events of series 14, everything else is purely fictional.
1. Poaching

**Hello.**

**Something a little different from me, I won't be truly sticking to everything we know of Serena Campbell, yet we will slightly follow some of the story-lines that have happened over the time she has currently been in during her time in Holby. **

**Hope you enjoy, I look forward to any feedback and would very much like to hear what you think.**

* * *

**Poaching**

Preface - January 2012

A chilly morning in a penthouse flat Southbank of the River Thames. Serena Campbell stood in the Kitchen making two fresh coffees' one for herself and one for her guest. This was an informal meeting and not one in an environment she would usually condone, but as far as pressing matters went, it seemed relevant enough to allow this man into her home.

She returned to the balcony, where she had left the man in question, it was a fitting location, a view overlooking the Thames, with external floor heaters taking away the bitter chill from the air. Without the cosy but chic interior of the flat taking dominance, Serena saw an opportunity to use the external location to her advantage.

'I hope this is to your taste' Serena placed the coffee down on front of him.

'I trust your judgement'

'Right' Serena smirked 'So Mr Hanssen... What do I owe the pleasure?'

'Please, call me Henrik'

Serena smiled 'Henrik... '

'You are hot property in the line of GS and word is you are looking to move on from St Thomas'

'I am considering my options' Serena took a sip of her coffee

'What is it that you are looking for in your future career?'

'You tell me' she replied with a sultry tone.

'Would Holby City Hospital ever be in your options?'

'It is why you are here isn't it? Or do you have an ulterior motive, Henrik?' She put strong emphasis on his name.

Not usual response for Henrik, but he lost his cool demeanour and blushed a little. The woman before him was using female charm and flirtatious behaviour, something that was a rare sight for him.

'I am here to sell you Holby as best I can.. Steer you from possible competitors'  
Henrik refocused himself.

'Well go on then' She smirked

'I.. Err, Holby City Hospital is an outstanding teaching hospital, with an  
exceptional standard of staff'

'Like most hospitals in the UK'

'Oh, are you possibly looking to head back to America?' He questioned out of intrigue

'Oh you have done your homework, I am impressed'

'What can I say Ms Campbell, I want you' He paused realising how that sounding, catching Serena's raised eyebrow. He continued '... To work for me of course...'

'You think I'm that easy to poach, some of the leading hospitals in the country have expressed interested in me joining their GS teams'

'I assure you I could make it worth your while'

'Not trying to flirt with me are you? I didn't have you down for sexual harassment' Serena teased

'... I have offended you, I apologise. I did not intend to..'

'Oh lighten up' She chuckled 'I was joking'

'Ah' Henrik sighed

'So' Serena met with Henrik's eyes 'This job you want to offer me, what are the perks?'

'You will be placed in our General Surgery Ward, working alongside the  
prestigious Eric Griffin...'

'Is he still there?' Serena jumped in, she had heard of his work and in other circles too

'You know him?'

'A friend of a friend's friend was to marry him, if I recall correctly she ditched him at the altar' Serena grinned 'Think they were colleagues, the joys'

'I am sure you will get along swimmingly'

'That's an assumption; you think the impressionable Ric Griffin will be enough?'

'... No...'

'... Well...'

'Aside from being Consultant on Keller, I would like to use, for you to use your business background, liaising with management towards making General Surgery  
a more cost-effective ward. With possible notion of expanding this throughout the hospital' Henrik paused

Serena pondered the thought 'Possible? Turn that into a definite'

'Consider it done'

It could not be that easy to manipulate him could it. Maybe she could push this even further to her advantage. '... I have had better offers to me on the table'

'What could possible persuade you to...'

'Leave this little paradise?' Serena completed his sentence noting her surroundings; this luxury flat had been her home for the past seven years of her life, the foundation to her career as a Consultant in the United Kingdom. Serena then trailed to a second line of thought '.. And uproot my daughter during her A Level exams'

'You are already considering moving...' Henrik shot her latter statement down

'Well, it's going to take a really impressive contract and a successful hospital with strong foundations to get me interested' She paused and grinned '.. The Private system has a lot to be desired too...'

Henrik took a chance, this woman's talent as a surgeon, as a businesswoman was far too precious to let go on a professional basis of course 'I will see that whatever your top offer is, I will double the salary'

'Can you do that?' Serena raised an eyebrow 'It's hardly ethical'

'If I want to employ the best surgeons possible, it stands as a reasonable request'

'Intriguing'

'Is it enough for you to work for me?'

'Persistent I give you that' She smirked

'Are you persuaded?' Henrik gave a small smile.

'... Possibly' Serena gave a telling glint '.. I have one condition of my own though, you'd need to fulfil'

'Ms Campbell, what else could I possibly offer you?'

'Every year, I will need the first two weeks of September off for personal leave'

'May I ask why?'

'You did not do all your homework I see. At present as no contract drawn up, the whys are irrelevant for now'

'Ah, well I am sure I can come to some arrangement'

'Perfect' Serena grinned 'Now, I am sure we have discussed all we need to for now'

At the response, Henrik felt a little put out 'Have we?'

'Yes. I still currently have a job. My shift starts in two hours, I have several things  
I need to do before hand'

'Indeed, must not keep one from their work' Henrik smiled 'It was a pleasure to finally meet you'

'Same to you' She gave a gleaming smile 'I assume you have a busy hospital to get back to' 

'Indeed' He held out his hand for a goodbye handshake, which was gladly received. 'You will consider what we have discussed today?'

'Certainly and I will be in touch in due course' Her smile continued to twinkle 'Shall we?'

Henrik nodded following Serena to her front door. 'Goodbye Ms Campbell'

'Goodbye Henrik' Serena uses his first name once more, leaving a lasting impression as Henrik raised his hand to signal his farewell.

No sooner had he gone, Serena made her way back to her kitchen area and pulled out a notepad from one of the draws. Upon this notepad was a list of the hospitals and CEOs that had approached her, subsequently after her meeting with Henrik Hanssen; Serena circled the name "Holby City Hospital" several times. Serena knew that Holby would be the place she was going to settle for, having spun a few of the same lines to other budding Hospital CEOs, of course she slightly exaggerated each time. She needed to know who would put her best interests first and it seemed that Henrik Hanssen was happy to do anything he could to secure her a position in Holby.

Smirking with success, she pondered upon how long she could leave it before calling Henrik to discuss a possible contract, could she in fact leave it long enough for him to call her. After all, he had personally sought her out for a position that was not technically available or required. So what harm could it do delaying things a little until he came calling?


	2. Contract

**A/N - I a major panic the other day, I lost my notebook with all my notes/planning for this. I nearly died in disappointment.**

**We're also still not quite at Serena arriving at Holby just yet, She did after all appear from no-where and was magically appointed.**

**Hope you continue to enjoy and as always any feedback/thoughts are very much appreciated.**

* * *

Contract

The ever-devious Serena Campbell had left it three weeks since her informal meeting with Henrik Hanssen, she was rather enjoying the chasing of tails, and  
Henrik had left a few messages on her answer-phone and a number of emails, each requesting an update on her decision regarding her joining the team at  
Holby City Hospital.

In fairness, she led a busy life work was always her priority, and she had recently been doing the social circulation, it was that time of year medical dinners and receptions. All small talk but she needed to keep up appearances; it was all beneficial, making a name for herself professionally was key too much of her success over the past few years.

However today was the day, it was the beginning of February the forth and she had decided to make that call, she had left it long enough and Henrik had made his point about how much he wanted her own board and she had kept up the anticipation for long enough, so in her mind today was 'D-Day'.

It was six in the evening on a Friday night; Serena had just finished her last twelve-hour shift of the week. Her daughter Eleanor was out with friends at the Cinema seeing the recently released film Woman in Black. Therefore, Serena subsequently left in on her own for the night, and for her there was no other perfect way then to unwind in her pyjamas with a glass or two or Shiraz.

She had been eyeing the name "Henrik Hanssen" on the screen of her phone for  
the past five minutes. Taking a large sip of her wine she finally did the inevitable and pressed the number she had for Henrik.

The sound ringing sound echoed in her ear, feeling impatient, Serena took another sip of wine and rolled her eyes. Even though she had done a bit of game playing herself, she was not feeling impressed and was just about at press "end".

'Hello' The male voice answered

'Henrik, how good of you to answer'

'Ah Ms Campbell, I do apologise I have just returned from Theatre' Henrik replied 'It is finally good to hear from you, I was beginning to think you were not going to give me an answer...'

'I haven't yet' Serena was smirking so much so that it could almost be heard on the other end.

'You are quite a tease Ms Campbell'

'Only when I want something...'

'I see... That _is_?'

'You to stop being so formal, call me Serena...'

_'Serena..._'

'Hmmm, more like it, so how are things at Holby Towers?'

'Lacking a certain Consultant, who would be the upmost valuable asset. Who's work will be beneficial both surgically and financially'

'So that's what she is, an asset?'

'A little more than that ... Serena' Henrik nearly made the mistake of formally  
addressing Serena.

'I should think so too, I had almost changed my mind...'

'Changed your mind?' Henrik questioned

'Indeed'

'Does this mean?'

'_Oh_, so slow on the uptake' Serena quipped. 'Maybe working for you is a bad idea'

'I assure you it won't be' Henrik hoped he was convincing enough 'Perhaps we could talk about your contact'

'Hmm not tonight' Serena replied in a unsurprisingly lazy tone.

'Is there a problem Ms... I.. Serena?'

'No. Not at all, I just think now that I have confirmed I very much would like to take  
you up on your offer. I believe we should meet in person'

'I must say what an excellent idea, it will be a good chance for you to come and get an inside know of Holby'

'I know all I need to know about Holby, or should I say Keller Ward'

'Surely, it would be beneficial if you.. .'

'No' Serena interrupted 'As I have said, I know all I need to, I can familiarise myself with the hospital at a later stage. Now I'm thinking, seeing as it is the weekend and if I'm right you should have a flexible and open Saturday...'

'How presumptuous of you'

'But it's true'

'Yes'

'Well, I know a little place just outside of Victoria, we can meet for lunch, and I can sign this contract'

'Very well'

'How does one pm sound?'

'A good time, I shall see you there'

'You sure will.. Goodbye'

'Goodbye'

Serena pulled the phone away from her ear and ending the call a gleeful looking spreading across her face. Throwing he phone down onto her coffee table, not particularly phased by the fact throwing down an iPhone could be a disastrous move. Sinking down into her sofa, Serena turned her attentions to her glass of wine, the prospect of a fresh start fulfilled her, and it was what she needed to stop her getting into a rut, falling into old ways. After-all since had always promised herself never to stick to one place for too long, she made that mistake once before and it cost her so much more than she had ever bargained for.

Ii - ~~ - iI

A window table in a small café in Belgravia, the rainy streets submerged in people looking for shelter, Serena and Henrik sat like a mismatched couple. Serena observed Henrik, who seemed a little uncomfortable with the situation, and she concluded he did not get out much or he feeling off. She watched as he sat almost orderly stirring his coffee and placing the spoon down in such a precise manner. Henrik, however although almost being ritualistic with preparing his drink, he too observed Serena, he disliked how she had her personal iPhone and work Blackberry placed; they seemed too out-of-place against each other, he also did not like the smile that was hidden upon her face, the one that insisted he pay for their drinks. They were both silent, both waiting for the other to be the barer of conversation, Serena knew she could play this game for as long as she needed too, long gazes and teasing smiles. This was all down to the person she had become, the person had to become, a reinvention in order to  
survive.

'How very English' Henrik broke the silence, noting Serena has a confused expression he expanded on his point 'Earl Grey...'

'Ah' Serena smiled 'Not one of my usual choices, but something's got to give'

'Right...' Henrik paused and pulled up his briefcase from under the table 'We shall not dwell on matters. I guess you want to discuss this?'

'Of course' Serena smiled taking hold of the contract and briefly scanning the top page and got straight to the point 'I have an agreement with my bosses that I have to serve a minimum of eight weeks notice'

'... Suggesting you could be ready for April'

'No' Serena was blunt

_'No?_' Henrik questioned

'Had it occurred to you that I am relocating, on average about 150 miles? As soon as I have a new property, moved in and settled. I will give further confirmation of a possible start date'

'You don't make this easy do you?'

'Life is not a walk in a park, it is not meant to be easy, if it was I would not have to  
all this trouble'

'You put a lot of effort into this' Henrik remarked

'Worth it though' Serena spoke in a sultry tone, the persona that she had created to get where and what she wanted was out in full force, the empowerment, the mask all working to its full effect.

'Of course' Henrik blushed slightly; he still could not quite work her out, but firmly  
knew that this woman was going to become the drawing of Holby City Hospital  
into a new era.

'That is settled then' She turned her focus back to the contract 'Now, if you do not mind, I shall take a few moments to read this, cannot be too careful now can we?'

'You carry one' Henrik replied, and returned to his coffee, squirming at its now cold taste and he subsequently pushed to cup aside and placing it carefully to his right. He could now do no more, but sit in silence as he watched Serena read her contract in-depth, finding it amusing as she occasionally raised an eyebrow or rolled her eyes at the content within.

Five minutes had passed before Serena looked up 'Got a pen'

Henrik nodded and pulled out a Parker Pen from his jacket pocket, 'Of course..'

'Thank you' Serena smiled gently taking the pen from his hand, and she signed both contracts and dated them 'I assume one copy is for my reference'

'Certainly'

'Well it's certainly a pleasure doing business with you.. I look forward to the day we start working together' Still smiling she handed Henrik his copy of the contract along with his pen

'I too, look forward to the day' He replied placing the contract neatly into his briefcase, ensuring it remained perfectly flat and free from gaining folded edges 'I...'

A bleep from Serena's Blackberry interrupted Henrik, and caused Serena to sigh 'Sorry... E-mail, surprisingly I am not that popular today, this thing never usually shuts up' Taking a moment to read the e-mail that she received 'An F2 having a little crisis, I am going to have to get on my way. Make a few calls, reinstate calm..'

'Of course... Junior Doctors are precious little souls'

'Naturally' Serena smirked as she gathered her things together 'I'll be in touch'


	3. The Big Move

**A/N - This chapter focuses more on Serena and her daughter Eleanor and a small snippet into an area of life Serena does not like revisiting.**

**Thanks again for all the support and reviews so far. Love hearing feedback, so anymore is very much welcome.**

* * *

The big move

A new house to the South West of Holby; Wyvern, Serena had spent a while trying to find the perfect home, and this time it was going to be a house, it was time to grow up and act her age, settle down for a quieter life. She still went for some luxury; Serena was never one to go cheap when it came to buying a home. Faking her physical expensive taste in clothes was easy to cheat; a home on the other hand was not. A home needed to define her, express her status and wealth. Social security was important to Serena.

Boxes filled most rooms to the brim; furniture lay in a miss-match order. The only room that appeared visibly completed was the kitchen, a homely feel filled that room, the smell of coffee, and freshly baked muffins that had just been delivered from the neighbours, completed the touch.

Eleanor, Serena's seventeen year old daughter sat on bar stool at the Kitchen Island, picking at one of the Muffins as she watched her mother put away the food shopping they had just brought in. It had seemed more appropriate to do a food shop before unpacking everything, food after all was a necessity.

'Are you just going to sit there?' Serena asked her daughter.

'I don't see why I should help' The stroppy teenager replied.

'Ellie!'

'What?'

'How long are you going to keep this up?'

'Well I didn't pissing want to move here did I?'

'Language!'

'Urgh' Eleanor slammed down her hands in frustration

'You can stop that too' Serena exclaimed, she was in no mood for arguing, this had been going on for weeks now and it was getting a little boring and repetitive.

'I liked our life' Eleanor mumbled

'Sometimes you have to move on'

'You're always doing this?'

'Since you have been born, I have only moved house twice, this being the second occasion' Serena replied firmly.

'Yeah, but Holby?'

'The job offer was the best'

'You didn't even need a new job' Eleanor snapped

'What do you know about my personal circumstances?'

'Exactly, I don't... You don't talk to me, you go on about giving me responsibility, how I am an adult, but you treat me like I pissing baby'

'Eleanor!' Serena raised her voice; she had a real annoyance with her daughter using bad language as a form of communication.

'For God's sake, this place is stupid'

'You've came to that conclusion in half a day'

'Err, no... Facebook'

Serena rolled her eyes; the concept of social media being the barer of everything seemed like her vision of hell. 'So what did Facebook tell you?'

'That this is like the worst place to live. We lived on the Southbank, that's like proper stuff, this place it's the gutter'

'Right, nice to know you think that, next you will be telling me despite the fact that you've been transferred to the best college in Wyvern, that too is not good enough'

'Hardly, I'll be a loser, no friends nothing'

'I am starting a fresh too'

'Yeah, but you're old, friendships don't matter'

'You'd be surprised. Ellie, this job, it is giving me some new opportunities, and a good pay, really good pay. Nothing is changing. Not really'

'Yeah you really don't get it'

'I give up' Serena sighed 'Go and make yourself useful and finish off your  
bedroom'

'Fine' Eleanor sulkily responding pushing her crumbled up Muffin to the centre of the island.

Watching Eleanor exit, Serena felt disheartened. In the last ten years all she ever strived to do was the best for her daughter, she worked as hard as she did for her, she may have stopped being a mother at times on an emotional level, for materialistically Serena was the best mother one could ask for. When her effects were, rejected Serena questioned herself, question whether she did the right thing.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Serena had spent the remainder of the day sorting out the living room, a room  
she probably would never spend much time in herself, but the idea of it seemed more pleasing, furthermore, she knew in time it would become a hangout got Eleanor and her new friends.

The room looked homely enough, it just for now lacked the personal touch, but all the necessities were there and in place. She was giving herself a week to get her house in order; the previous owners had to delay by two weeks as they had become stuck in a "chain".

This week of getting her new home in order would take her to the 1st of May. Not exactly a pleasing thought for Henrik Hanssen, he would have liked her to have  
started working by then, but dutifully he allowed he the extra day - he knew it best to keep her happy.

Not one to usually feel tired, Serena was certainly feeling it tonight, it was only nine-thirty, and she was ready to crash out. Heading up to what would now be her bedroom, she sighed at the sight of it. A half made bed in a centre of the room, the cupboard, and chest of draws all placed on the right, and boxes and suitcases to the other.

Serena just did not know where to start, all she wanted to do was go to bed, but she was unsure of which suitcase contained her nightwear. She huffed, and pulled out the top suitcase, causing an accident. A small box fell from above with it is content dispersing. A Snow Globe landed harshly and hit the wooden bedpost, the glass shattering into pieces.

A stabbing pain of heartache ran throughout Serena's body. She had not even looked at the item that had dropped; she knew straight away, what it was. She questioned her own logic, having known that there is a box placed in an unsafe place; she did not understand why she did not move it, knowing its precious content.

A tear pricked her eye as she sat herself down, reaching out for the figurine of the Statue of Liberty, which was now disconnected from its base. Admiring the small pieces of glitter that glistened through her warm tears, a small smile fell upon her face as she remembered the time it had been given to her. It was a moving in present to her new home in New York City, it a small cheap item that was there to mark the first day of the rest of their lives.

A happier time, a time where Serena had it all, the world was her oyster, and she embraced a carefree attitude, yet still managed to remain dedicated to her  
career.

Instead of doing the obvious and clearing up the shattered glass, Serena's focus remained on the box that had fallen over. Many of the items inside remained intact and undisturbed, a few photos, letters and little keepsakes had escaped and found their way to the floor. However, she could not truly look at these items; it was beyond painful, still to this day. The box itself was something that only ever saw daylight a couple of times a year. Pre-move it was hidden deep inside Serena's wardrobe.

Carefully placing the box in an upright position, Serena then fathered together the items that had fallen on the floor and placed them neatly to the side of the box. For a moment or two, she held onto the figurine tightly, before finding it in her heart to place it in the box. Tonight was not the right time for her to deal with its content or the full extent of memories it would unlock. Her new fresh start in life could not start negatively.


	4. Coercion

**A/N - This chapter is based around Serena's first episode 'Coercion' hence why it shares the same title as the episode.**

Coercion  
  
A day earlier than she had expected, Henrik Hanssen called Serena Campbell into to Holby City Hospital informing her that some urgent matters needed resolving. Having hoped to spend the day relaxing, she had felt annoyed when Henrik rang her at seven am. However, as excitement took over, she could only smile as she took the first steps into the Hospital, which would be her home for the next few years.

Mistakenly Serena took a trip through the ED, having bumped into Dylan Keogh; the pair enjoyed a rather interesting conversation regarding budget cuts within the NHS.

Nevertheless, Serena finally made her way to Henrik's office, hidden away in the sleeker parts of the hospital. She tapped the door and waited for her to be beckoned in.

'Mr Hanssen' Serena smiled

'Ms Campbell' Henrik nodded 'Please take a seat'

'This better be good, calling me in at such short notice...' Serena replied seating herself.

'One should always be prepared'

'Not when her first official day, here at work isn't until tomorrow'

'As I professed to you on the phone, I have to speak with you regarding an urgent matter, HR have asked me to deal with'

That statement left Serena raising an eyebrow, how on earth was that a concern for her?

'It's regarding your contract' Henrik was blunt

'What about it? It is all above-board?' Serena replied with elements of panic in her voice. The fear the move to Holby may have been for nothing rattled her.

'Small little error and a minor change in place that is all'

'No, no, no, no, no. This is not happening, why are you only raising this to my attention now?'

'I have had other pressing matters to deal with' Henrik did not disclose what these matters were but, the recent departure of Sahira Shah had left the aloof man feeling a little more aloof than usual.

'Typical' Serena rolled her eyes 'This slight change, what is it?'

'Nothing to worry about, I have you a appointment with HR in half an hour, I sincerely hope you have your needed paperwork'

'In that sense I am prepared'

'Good, I assume you would be willing to familiarise yourself with the hospital, take on a few patients? HR on my authority clear you to do so'

'I.. Err, yes... Of course' Serena smiled, although that was something she was not prepared for 'But this not explain this delay'

'I shan't dwell Ms Campbell, what is done is done'

'Okay, HR better be ready, anymore mishaps and I might just lose the will to live'

Ii - ~~ -iI

Having spent hours dealing with HR and still without a re-issued contract, all because the internal systems were down in the HR Department, Serena was left feeling deflated, and news that Henrik knew of the necessary changes to her Contract four weeks ago, rattled her some more.

Itching to get herself started with patients, to show of her medical flair, to do something that did not involve her going through her own details or reiterating Henrik Hanssen statements regarding the situation. Unfortunately, her wishes were not to be given not just yet.

Just as she was to set herself in to Keller and introduce herself properly to the staff members present. Her plans were quashed and Henrik had yet again called her to his office.

'Please say this is something positive, I've had a field day with HR' Serena spoke upon entering the office without any kind formalities.

'Actually Ms Campbell, I have a favour to ask'

Serena raised an eyebrow, curious as to the request

'You have a knack with the art of persuasion, I believe'

'Well I like to think I do, what is that to do with anything?'

'You may have heard through the grapevine that Mr Malick is in a spot of bother'

'Word on the street is that they want him hung out to dry'

'That is where you come into fix this problem, I have an urgent matter on Darwin to sort out, here are the files. Familiarise yourself with them'

'Aiming for the best possible outcome'

'I expect nothing less'

'Well you should run along and do what you need to' Serena replied in a sarcastic tone

Ii - ~~ - iI

The end of a long first unexpected day at Holby City Hospital, Serena had battled with HR, and managed to get Mr Malick off the hook. She was grateful that the day was now over and looking forward to the real work. She was just eager the play Consultant delegate new initiatives to make the ward.

Heading back through the car park to her car, she unintentionally met Henrik Hanssen on the journey.

'Mr Hanssen, I had been looking for you, I assume you got my message regarding Mr Malick'

'I did indeed; I thought I should congratulate you on your fine work'

'It's the least you can do'

'Sorry?' Henrik seemed confused; Serena was not sounding her usual witty self.

'Not a single person in this hospital bar HR, know about me joining, the staff on Keller, have no idea. I do not suppose Mr Griffin has received a memo either. He will get the shock of his life tomorrow'

'I can only merely apologise, I was intending to make it known to the necessary staff, but with the hiccup with you contract, I wanted to delay until I knew what was what' Henrik stated firmly

'That's bullshit Henrik, you've sat on my contract for weeks, and you've just not been bothered'

'I have had other matters to deal with'

'Yeah, yeah' Serena sighed 'Just sort it and a proper parking space'

Henrik sensed that hiring Serena might have come with a downside, she was never happy if things were not going her way. 'Anything else'

'Goodbye Henrik' Serena, was in no mood to debate this any further, and she walked off without saying another word.


	5. Friends?

**Hello. I've had went through a massive loss of confidence with this fiction. So here is an update if anyone is actually interested and if not then I shall completely disband. **

**This is set after 'A Woman's Work' **

* * *

**Friends?**

_'So is this the start of a beautiful friendship?' A smile crept upon Serena's face _

_'Let's not get ahead of ourselves' Ric grinned._

Both knew this would be an interesting work set up, polar opposites in personality, in work methods. However, they could see each had a certain charm and charisma and that they would end up either as great friends or sworn enemies.

'I doubt that will happen' Serena replied 'What do you say, take pity on the new girl and buy her a drink?'

'Ah' Ric raised an eyebrow

'Have I said something wrong?'

'I'm hardly _your_ crowd'

'Oh come on Ric, it is officially my first day, you hardly know me. Besides Henrik Hanssen isn't _my_ choice of companion, I feel he doesn't really do socialisation'

'You're right there. Look, there is a bar...'

'Is that the famous Albie's?'

Ric chuckled 'Yes'

'So how about it...' Serena could be very persuasive when she needed a result she did not even need to try that hard, likewise with Henrik Hanssen; she could easily get men to do things her way.

'You won't take no for an answer'

'It is only _a_ drink; friendship would come as a bonus'

Ric narrowed his eyes he still was not sure, something was not sitting right.

'I heard you were quite something, I am now in disappointed...' Serena sighed 'Age bringing out your boring side?'

'Wait, what have you _heard_?' Ric kept his eyes narrowed, observing the cheeky smile that spread across her face.

'Buy me that drink and I will reveal all'

Once again, Serena and Ric met each other with a smile; they could see that it was only going to get interesting. Ric thought that maybe Serena would not be so bad after all, she seemed fun enough, quirky too, and Serena considered that fact that Ric may not appear a complete dinosaur.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Sitting along the bar, Serena sat with a large glass of Red Wine, Ric decided to share her muse, but with a small glass of Red, not his usual poison but it seemed like the sensible choice in alcoholic beverage.

'I could get used to it in here' Serena remarked taking in her surroundings 'There is a good ambience'

'It has its moments' Ric commented, looking around that bar, he would admit that this current décor is the finest Albie's has ever looked 'Holby huh? What brings you this way?'

'Career opportunities, Henrik put the best offer on the table. I would have bordered sounding insane to turn it down'

'Right, is it not a step down, considering that you...'

Serena raised an eyebrow and smirked 'Have _you_ been checking up on me..? Don't worry I'm not out to steal your kingdom, I have my _own_ agendas'

'So what are you out for?'

'Questions, Questions. You will just have to wait and see'

'That I will' A small smile perked up upon Ric's face, Serena instantly noticed and guessed his line of thought.

'You have another question for me'

'I do'

'Surprise me then?'

'You owe me an answer'

'To _what_?' Serena teased

'Knowing about me'

'Maybe, I did my homework too' Serena quipped 'My god Ric you look terrified'

'I want to know what you know'

'Hmmm' Serena chuckled to herself sipping some wine, she questioned whether she would spill what she knew, and unsure of what old wounds she may open. '... Sam...'

'Sam?' Ric repeated, feeling unsure the name meant nothing to him

'Kennedy, Sam Kennedy'

'Right, are you acquainted?'

'Friend of a friend, I was almost invited to your wedding'

'... Almost...' Ric pressed, he was never aware of Serena or even had heard of her before today, so if Sam had invited to the wedding that never happened he was never aware of it.

'Hmmm, pity really, so as you see. I know a lot about you, second-hand information of course'

This knowledge made Ric feel uneasy, he was not pleased of his past antics, and hoped to say he had matured since then, and could quash any rumours Serena may believe.

'They were crazy days' Ric commented

'Mid-life crisis?'

'One that felt like a lifetime'

Serena laughed 'I think we're going to have fun working together'

'What makes you so sure?'

'Just a feeling'

'I tend not to work on hunches' Ric remarked

'There we go again, being boring. You need to live a little'

'I am living'

Serena rolled her eyes. 'Hmmm I think I need to F.O.H'

Ric grinned 'Now who is being boring'

'I have a teenage daughter that I need to get home to'

'I didn't realise...'

'Why would you?'

Ric shrugged 'I just assumed'

'.. Because I have such a _glittering_ career..'

'Quite so'

'Maybe you shouldn't stereotype'

'And maybe you shouldn't hold on to past gossip'

'Who said I was?' Serena raised her eyebrow once more, 'You're living up to what I know so far'

'Well that can I do to change that?'

'If that is your attempt to flirt...'

_'Touché, Touché_'

'See, I said we will get along'

'It is only the beginning' Ric beamed, feeling rather relaxed in her company, after finding her a times intimidating she really was not too bad.

'You even sound positive, now I really should get going'

'Off home to play the good mother and wife'

'Ah' Serena sighed 'You did not do all your homework.. It is "Ms" not "Mrs"

'Oh. See I've stereotyped and insinuated upon you, already'

'Could of been so much worse... I'm sure I will see you bright and early tomorrow'

'You will, I might even get something right tomorrow'

'Now who's getting ahead of themselves' Serena smirked as she waved herself off.

Serena concluded that working alongside Ric would be very fun, he occasionally did have a grumpy side, but there was something enjoyable about his personality, traits she remembered hearing about. Despite her mishap with Henrik yesterday, Serena felt reassured that her move to Holby was the right move.

All she needed to do now was start-making waves, once Henrik gave her to go ahead with whatever she needed to do to make Holby a more cost-effective hospital.


	6. Non Referrals

**A/N - A slight filler chapter it's in two section one follows on from a conversation from, 'From Here to Maternity' and the other 'Breathless' Any speech used in these episodes is in italics. So this is rather short and sweet and just adds a little backbone for future chapters. **

**Thanks to those who have stuck with :) **

* * *

Non Referrals

Panic had set in, and Serena feared the worst, Henrik Hanssen had called her up regarding her mistake over Erin Barker. Serena genuinely believed that was hardly her fault. If patients are not straight with her, there was little Serena could do about it and when dragged into patient's personal mess is not something a Consultant should deal with.

Although, once they had ironed out the facts, Henrik moved onto more pressing matters, Serena closing Keller to emergency transfers. Serena could not work out why Henrik at first seemed to tetchy, he had told her that she could run Keller how she wanted, with Ric not around she thought she would have the reigns in her hold for the time being and wouldn't have to worry about any backfire. One of the reasons that she took this job at Holby was because she would have complete control and input to create cost-effective ideas. Serena could not deny that her idea was good, it was more than good. It would be highly beneficial initiative and would let AAU thrive for new things, and for Keller; well for Serena it meant she would be able plough through electives without distraction, and it would give Ric an easier ride, he could never live with fast pace cost-effective ways that Serena often demonstrated.

It took a few moments, but Serena could see a thinking looking in his eye, of course he knew she was on the money with this initiative, and then his manner changed, he agreed that the idea should indeed become a piloted scheme.

Smirking Serena knew she had her way _'You're just annoyed you didn't think of it yourself'_

'Hmmm' Henrik sighed

'Do you really agree with the idea, or are you trying to keep me sweet?' Serena raised an eyebrow

'Of course I agree with it, there has been no complaints on my desk; I assume the idea has sat well with the staff on AAU? I trust you will be honest'

'You really think I'd run rings around them, honestly Henrik' Serena smiled 'Nurse McKee also most sung its praises'

That was a lie, Eddi was only willing to see it through just for today, and with the possible promotion to Keller, it seemed a sensible idea to play it her way.

'... And we all know the AAU is a perfectly capable ward, talented General Surgeons, they can easily deal with emergencies' Serena continued 'It wouldn't take a genius to see that pushing patients between wards is ludicrous, it causes chaos. Besides closing the ward to non-electives is beyond cost effective'

'Ms Campbell, you really do not need to sell this Non-Referrals initiative to me further. I can see the benefits. I will draw something up in writing later today'

'Good' Serena smiled 'Oh one last thing you owe me for the pizza fund'

Ii - ~~ - iI

A week since Serena's Non-Referral Policy had been firmly put into place, Michael Spence; Clinical Lead on AAU had only just returned from a three-week break and found himself very much out of the loop. A quick discussion with Nurse Eddi McKee and Michael was quick to believe that Henrik Hanssen was behind such a ridiculous idea, when discovering Serena Campbell implemented the initiative Michael felt sure that this was some game play by Serena.

He charged up to Keller Ward, not caring that Serena; prepping for a 'Discharge Planning Meeting' would not welcome his rude interruption. He really could not believe that Henrik Hanssen would sign off on the ludicrous initiative. This is where the two Consultants appeared so much alike, both stubborn, both liked things their own way. They spent the day mainly sparring out their differences; Michael forced that fact that he found the initiative dumb, pointless, and disruptive. Serena just put Michael down, calling him childish and pointing out that he needed to stop being a baby when it came to treating patients, showing him ultimately how to run an AAU Ward, fearlessly.

What this shown Michael was that Serena was beyond good at her job, although he wouldn't never admit it because he didn't like her, but would go as far as to say he respected her professionally; to a degree. Yet as the end of his working day, Michael had started to come around to the idea. Once Serena informed him that there would be benefits for him, and that it would give him more control over his ward, Michael almost warmed to the Non-Referral Policy.

_'So you really think he is going to go for it?_

'I don't doubt it for a second' Serena smiled

Walking away, Serena was off to tell Henrik Hanssen the good news, everyone had seen sense and had seen how smoothly things were now running, despite Michael's hatred for it.

'Serena' He called

'Mr Spence' Serena turned around and smiled.

'You win'

'You're giving me your backing?'

'The policy sucks, but if I can get AAU, better funding then I'm in'

Serena smirked 'I knew you would come round, you'll thank me for it further down the line'

'I'm holding you to that Campbell'

'I'm sure you will' Serena smiled once more, before heading off to give Henrik the verdict. Feeling rather pleased with herself Serena felt like she was at the top of her game, nothing and no-one could stop her from achieving the ultimate success, who knew if she played her cards right she thought she could even end up with Henrik's job. Nevertheless, Serena knew that would be a long way coming, slipping in each new initiative she had under her belt, she figured it would only be time.

Ruthless behaviour was not always part of Serena's demeanour; it came very much later on in her life, late on in her daughter's life. When she found herself as a single parent, battling the world and demons, the only way to fix things was to become a formidable and career focused woman. Making something of herself became her way of coping, her way of hiding the past.


	7. Rule Breaker

**A/N 1 - Okay this is where things start taking a turn away from what happened in Series 14. I had to use those links as an establishing factor, I had thought it through and I have planned this fiction thoroughly so much so I know what is to happen in each chapter right until the very end. **

* * *

Rule breaker 

Mid-August and the Non-Referral Policy has been in place for little over five weeks now. Serena felt proud of herself for thinking of such a great, yet simple initiative that so far proved highly beneficial. AAU appeared to cope well with the overflow, Michael grew a backbone and assessed his patients following Serena's little pep talk last month. Keller ran smoothly, Ric still dawdled, but Serena kept him on his toes.

Yet today would be all and end all, first error came when Serena broke all her own rules, after finding herself called to AAU, Michael not on shift and Luc Hemmingway appeared to have gone AWOL, most likely hiding in the lab, ignoring the outside world. Sacha Levy called for Ms Campbell's assistance, seeing as Ric found himself busy with his usual Care in the Community project.

Serena hated AAU, the busy life of Emergency Medicine, held painful memories, memories that Serena never let escape in her working life, she had to stay focused on the job in hand, and that is what she did. Entering the chaos, both Sacha Levy and Eddi McKee, whizzed to her side immediately

'Right, how can I help?' Serena asked as the two AAU staff members took her by surprise

'Guy Patterson, twenty-eight year old male, presenting with a ruptured spleen, had been awaiting a Splenectomy at St James, taking special diet in prep for the operation which was due to happen, next week'

Serena screwed her face 'You called me down for this? Why are you not in Theatre?'

'No Consultant's on the ward' Sacha replied

'Typical... Well get him prepped, Mr Levy you can assist..'

'Can't really leave the ward a senior doctor down ...'

'Sacha is right, as much as I could run this shop. Henrik would kick off big time' Eddi added

'Right, get him up to Keller'

'What?' Sacha and Eddi spoke in unison.

'You heard, if there are staffing issues, then Keller will have to make do'

'You're backfiring against your own policy' Eddi remarked.

'In this instance yes, now get him moved before this is a catastrophe' Serena snapped

'Hanssen will have a field day' Eddi sighed wondering off to the patient.

Moments later, Serena entered Keller, her patient and two porters in row, Serena had already made a few calls ahead to get a team together, she just needed a registrar. Ric's face looked a picture as Serena strode across the ward, heading for Theatre; she directed a comment towards Malick 'Prep yourself for theatre, pronto'

Malick did as he Serena ordered as she appeared as terrifying as ever and he did not want to cross her, however Ric took his chances and left what he was doing to follow Serena.

'What are you doing?'

'About to save a man's life, got a problem'

'Yeah, your policy, I thought you closed this ward to emergencies?'

'You are more than welcome to go and sort of AAU staffing issues if it bothers you that much, but Ric if I have to break the rules just once to save a life, this will be it'

'What about the consequences?'

'Irrelevant at this moment in time'

'Hanssen won't see it that way'

'Go and flock like sheep to his door' Serena spat as she headed into the changing rooms, slamming the door behind her. She would be damned if she were to let this patient see a grizzly end, just because Michael Spence ran AAU like a University class off first year students.

Ii - ~~ - iI

After what appeared to end up as a tricky operation Serena and her team managed to prevent Guy Patterson from further complications. As far as she felt concerned, it was a job well done, and a necessary one at that. She needed to decide there and then on AAU what would be the best possible outcome, and she truly believed she called the right one. However, Serena found herself in for a surprise, Henrik Hanssen tapped the Consultant's office door, and entered, he glared sternly at Serena whom sat in her desk.

'Mr Hanssen, what do I owe the pleasure?'

'Ms Campbell, I am very disappointed in you'

Serena rolled her eyes 'Really?'

'Yes, you cannot implement such policies and then go against them as and when you feel, it causes great upset between staff and..'

'... And what would you have done'

'I would have found an alternative'

'Yeah, of course you would' Serena sarcastically sneered.

'I have to reprimand you for this behaviour'

'Oh Henrik, don't be so...'

'From now on you will be serving as Consultant on AAU; Mr Hemmingway will cover you electives along with working on his research project'

'No, no, no. You cannot do that'

'Consider it a period for you to reflect upon your actions'

'You are...' Serena bit her tongue, refraining from saying what she really wanted '.. How long do I have to spend in AAU?'

'Indefinitely'

'No way... '

'Ms Campbell, you must refrain from arguing the matter, you won't win this one'

'Fine, but how is AAU going to cope when I have my two weeks leave in September, providing that still stands, or are you going to take that away from me to?'

'Your leave still stands, we have arranged locum cover for the two-week period, let this be a learning curve'

'Punishment teaches nothing'

'Break the rules, it is fair ball. You start tomorrow' Henrik bowed his head and made a sharp exit, even though he too was breaking his own rules, but he felt Serena needed teaching a lesson, and he had to put her where it would hurt. Discreetly knowing a few details of her earlier life, Henrik realised that tapping into Serena's emotion could make her realise that she couldn't always get her own way or run rings around people just because she felt like she had to.

Seething Serena crushed the biro pen that had been in her hand, the thought of being on AAU permanently terrified her, the only way it would have got worse if Henrik had sent her to the Emergency Department. Fifteen years ago her life revolved around Emergency Medicine, nearly eleven years ago that changed. The buzz, the excitement all destroyed and she had avoided such contact with Emergency Medicine since, that was until Holby, somehow the luck she had bypassing it for so many years stopped, every page bleep to AAU filled her with dread, and now she were to find herself on AAU indefinitely, this being her ultimate nightmare.

* * *

**A/N 2 - OKay I know Serena was banished to AAU, but that happened very late series 14 after Ritchie Moonie gate and would not fit with where this story is heading, As in previous chapters there have been a few hints and in the last paragraph again drops a big hint as to where this is heading. **


	8. Hell

Hell

Serena had found herself in her new position on AAU for less that twenty-four hours and she was ready to explode. One disagreement with Michael over a patient suffering with anxiety, Michael turned all "Ric Griffin" and wanted to focus on calming the patient and offering advice, Serena felt like the young guy should just be shipped out and referred to their GP, after all anxiety is not an emergency, but an emotional response to a situation.

Yet this disagreement led to Michael, abandoning they nice set up Serena previously taught him and running AAU his way, of course this sparked childish comments throughout the day and Michael concluded that Serena could not hack AAU life, she seemed so appalling in work ethic. Something had changed, she was not the formidable woman the usually presented herself. As the day, progressed Michael found himself tired of Serena's attitude and come the end of his shift he went straight to Hanssen to give him a less than impressed briefing of today's antics - a move that did nothing for Michael as Hanssen just told him in not so many words to deal with it.

It hacked him off even more when Serena appeared to vanish from the ward an hour before her shift finished. Finding her drowning her sorrows in Albie's became another matter.

'Oh great' Serena sighed as she spotted Michael, topping up her wine glass; she prepared herself for a confrontation.

'Yo Serena what is _this_?'

'Not now Michael'

'No, this is exactly the time' Michael replied pulling up a chair beside her.

Serena rolled her eyes, instantly ignoring him and drinking her wine, a move which instantly annoyed Michael, he rashly pulled the wine bottle away from Serena and placed it an another table.

'What on _earth_ do you think you are doing? I paid for that'

'Until you explain why you disappeared, without consulting me, you left my ward'

'I didn't ask to work with you' Serena snapped

'And I didn't ask you to placed on AAU either, we both got a short straw'

'I really have not got the patience to listen to your whining'

'Well you're gonna listen' Michael retorted

'You really have no right to talk to me like that'

'Oh I have every right, and the way you've acted today, I'm surprised Hanssen is being so slack'

'You've spoken to Henrik?'

'Somebody had to, you're a loose cannon'

'Working alongside you is enough to drive anyone around the bend'

'Feeling is mutual'

'Good' Serena sneered 'Now if you would be do kind and pass back my wine'

'Not a chance Serena, I wanna know what's going on with you'

'_Nothing_ is going on'

'Oh come on, you give me crap about how I run AAU, delegate a few new methods, flit back to your cosy office, and as soon as you're in the bear-pit. You lose your bottle'

'Maybe that is because my contract did not state that I would be working on AAU, and Henrik's hissy fit has pissed me off'

'You're being just as pedantic'

'You have no idea' Serena sighed

'He has _faith_ in you though'

_'Who?'_

'Hanssen' Michael replied, even he did not believe it himself 'Said you are the best of the best, I should feel honoured to have you on AAU as your skills in Emergency Medicine are outstanding'

'Pity he didn't look at the rest of my career' Serena sniped, disapproving of Henrik's remarks. If he knew the high standards of her work in Emergency Medicine, he should have realised that, placing her on AAU would stand as troubling ground.

'I'm not going to pretend I like you as I don't, but I know you're a damn good Consultant, and this lies deeper than being pissed off at Hanssen'

'Yes, and it's none of your business'

Michael felt like he was going round in circles with Serena, he felt like giving up and telling her to buck up her ideas of they are to have a reasonable working relationship, but instead he continued to stay real with her. 'Look, AAU isn't too bad; we just work a little differently down here. I to felt pissed when Hanssen banished me to "hell" too'

'Notably a reasonable punishment' Serena replied, she had heard about Michael's scandal.

'Hardly fair, come on. All I'm saying is we've been in the same boat'

'Not in the slightest'

'Disagree, you screw up, you're sent to testing waters'

'So how come Ric has never found himself down here? He is just as sinful' Serena quizzed.

'Ric, he's furniture up on Keller'

'Henrik clearly has agendas'

'Oh come on Serena, the guy is still singing your praises, you crossed him, he hates it'

'Well he will live to regret it'

'Fighting talk, this is the woman I want to see on AAU tomorrow'

'Not a chance' Serena scowled, no way on earth was she going to spend tomorrow on AAU, regardless of what Henrik said, Serena decided as of tomorrow she were going up ignore and settle herself back on Keller. He could not force her to work on AAU could he?

Michael did not believe Serena for one second, the big boss would never allow a colleague to dismiss his orders lightly, Serena may seem a terrifying woman, but surely, Hanssen would not scare of her, after all, he had already placed her on AAU.


	9. Disappearance

Disappearance

An unexpectedly cold morning for September 3rd, Michael Spence had started to tire over the unpredictable British weather, after a week of a glorious heat wave, Michael felt beyond grumpy. He also did not want to deal with Serena's half-arse attitude anymore, despite vowing, she would re-attain her position on Keller, and her vow backfired, leaving Michael and the staff of AAU in limbo when it came to Serena's ever-shifting moods.

With a swagger on the corridors leading to AAU, Michael flashed a few cheeky smiles to a number of nurses that he found attractive - he still had it, whatever "it" was. Ready to dish out some no-nonsense attitude, the doors to AAU swung open; Sacha Levy's face looked a picture of relief.

'Thank goodness you are here' Sacha sighed heavily

'Campbell?' Michael instantly questioned, he had a feeling it could have something to do with Serena.

'Got it in one'

'Argh' Michael frustrated 'Get one the HCAs to drag her sorry ass back here'

'Ms Campbell has not been in at all today' Sacha replied, treading carefully, he had a feeling this news would aggravate Michael further.

_'What?_'

'She has..'

'Bloody ridiculous, no memo, no word from Hanssen...'

'Not heard anything'

'Bloody cheek' Michael retorted 'What about Hemmingway?'

'Hiding in the lab'

'We' are going to_ need_ him today, do whatever it takes to make sure we have him on the floor today'

'I'll do my best' Sacha replied, although he did not feel positive, Luc always was a little difficult, a genius in medicine, but a lost soul who shied away from social interaction, how he found himself working in AAU is a question left unanswered.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Feeling like he could take no more of this farce, Michael went on a warpath, a path that led him straight to Henrik Hanssen's office. Baring in without a care in the world, Henrik looked at Michael with a cold and clinical stare.

'Mr Spence'

'Cut the crap' Michael sniped, despite Henrik saying nothing other than greeting him.

'You appear somewhat distressed'

'I am _off_ the scale'

'Care to share you worries' Henrik replied calmly

'You bet' Michael paced 'Serena Campbell'

'What about Ms Campbell'

'She is a liability, incompetent and a complete joke and the Non-Referral Policy is still a load of bullshit ' Michael spoke with poison

'Your worries are noted'

'_Noted_, Christ... Are you screwing her? Is that why you're being so lenient on her?'

'That is an accusation Mr Spence, please do not repeat such derogatory thoughts' Henrik replied continued with a cold stare 'If I were so lenient on Ms Campbell, she would have her way and have her luxury on Keller'

'That is bullshit'

'Mr Spence, carry on with that tone and I have no choice to...'

'What? Suspend me. You wouldn't leave AAU three Doctors down'

_'Three?_' Henrik raised an eyebrow

'Luc is always in the lab, you get rid of me.. That is another... And Serena, well she has been flaky for weeks and hasn't even showed up for her shift today.'

'Ms Campbell is on leave'

_'Leave?_ You dump her on AAU and two weeks later, she is off on leave... What the heck are you playing at?'

'Ms Campbell's leave is a prearranged two-week absence'

'Why'

'I did not divulge into details, it merely stood as an agreement before signing her contract'

'Favours huh?'

'Nothing of the sort, I have arranged locum cover, and I apologise for the delay, they shall be with you tomorrow morning'

'Right'

'Is that all?'

Michael took a deep breath; what else could he do? He knew Henrik was not going to give him any answers, Michael even doubted that Henrik knew where Serena was and that thought pissed him off even more.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Michael felt his day deteriorate as time went on, it felt too chaotic, taking a moment to collect his thoughts and grab a decent coffee, Michael, headed for pulses. It was there he met with Ric, who had just finished a twelve-hour shift.

'Yo, Ric'

'Michael...' Ric stopped in his tracks; he and Michael were not on the best of terms, had not been since Ric entered into a relationship with Michael's ex-wife Annalese.

'Got a question for you...'

'Right, go on...'

'Have you seen Serena?'

'No, not recently, why do you ask?' Ric felt confused he was not sure why Michael would ask such question

'Oh, I thought you were _friends'_

'Professionally speaking, yes'

'You pair often hang out in Albie's' Michael stated

'As colleagues after a long working day, look Serena and I have hardly spoke since Hanssen sent her to AAU'

Michael scoffed 'So you have no idea about this leave she's been given?'

'Not said anything to me, like I said we are not _that_ close'

'And you haven't been aware of her strange behaviour'

'Not noticed any'

'She's been all over the shop as of late, I just thought you might have noticed something...'

'I haven't..'

'Shit' Michael exclaimed

'Best way to deal with Serena; just let her do what she has to do, makes life easier'

'I'm not a soft touch, Ric. You might have let her run rings around you on Keller'

Ric screwed his face 'Have it your way then'

'Right, well.. I will let you get off...' Michael grunted

Ric nodded, and as he started to leave, he felt curious, his friendship with Serena was rather complicated, yet he could not help wonder and feel somewhat concerned. Despite the complications in their friendship, they had shared some personal information with each other and developed some sort of understanding.

It bothered him that Serena had not shared her AAU annoyances with him, if he had known then maybe he could have helped her sort out the mess with Michael, he also would have liked to have known about this leave she had planned, Ric questioned whether if he would have known personally had Serena still been on Keller.

* * *

**A/N - So where has Serena gone? Who will be willing to make an effort and find out? **


	10. Looking for a Friend

**A/N - This is a bit of a biggie, it is where I have changed Serena's back-story and this starts the arch of the next couple of chapters. Slightly emotional times ahead.**

* * *

Looking out for a friend

Sitting in silence in a hotel room, Serena looked out the window of her hotel room, looking out to her view of 'Battery Park', she had done do for the past half an hour. Eleanor had also joined her mother on this trip, the first time since leaving in 2005 had she returned to New York City, and for the previous six years, she had seen her mother disappear to New York and cling on to her former life.

Eleanor never really understood it all, not as a child, she was only six when her mother's life turned upside down, seven and a half when they left Manhattan for Boston, and ten when her mother uprooted her from everything she knew to move back to the United Kingdom to live in London. Yet now at seventeen, she knew the story, had even learnt about it in school, and understood why her mother never brought her back to New York, Eleanor would have liked to have come last year for the big opening that happened, yet her mother insisted she waited another year.

A right call that was too, Eleanor felt unsure on now to handle her mother, who had become distant and fragile. She watched mother staring out of the window, ignore her mobile phone for the seventh time. Unable to bare the sound of the ringing any longer, Eleanor grabbed the phone from the coffee table; she took no notice of the caller ID.

'Hello?' She answered

'Hi, erm... Is err your mother there?' It was Ric, he recognised Eleanor's voice, and figured he should ask for Serena. Furthermore, after his conversation with Michael yesterday, Ric decided that as her friend he was and find out what was going on additionally, to express some disappointment that she could not confide in him.

'Erm... Mum' Eleanor yelled still keeping the phone 'Mum!'

'For goodness sake _Ellie_, what?'

'It's that Ric guy you work with' Eleanor waved her mother's iPhone

'Tell him I can't talk right now'

Eleanor rolled her eyes and placed the phone back up her ear 'Hi, again, she can't talk right now, I'll get her to call you...'

Before Eleanor could finish, Serena snatched the iPhone from her hands.

_'Mum!_'

'Just...' Serena felt no means to argue, she just was not feeling herself 'I'm sorry' Serena gave a squeeze to her daughters arm before turning her attention to the phone. 'Ric...'

'... .. Ah, Serena...' Ric had almost just hung up, having been on the receiving end hearing nothing but silence

'Why are you calling me?' Serena asked as she sat herself back near the window.

'We haven't spoke in a while'

'I'd thought you would be enjoying the peace'

'All the same, we're _supposedly_ friends'

'Humph' Serena scoffed 'We have a complex working relationship.. Friendship, you don't need to keep tabs on me'

'I'm worried'

'Ric?'

'Michael tells me that you've found things _difficult_ on AAU'

'Have a good bitch about me? It is _none_ of your business and for starters you have _no_ right to worry about me' Serena snapped

Ric sighed heavily; this defined their complex friendship 'Just tell me you're okay'

'I'm fine...'

'Hmmm' Ric did not feel convinced 'Where are you?'

'New York' Serena replied bluntly

'Holiday huh?'

'No, I _don't_ take holidays' Serena raised her voice.

'Alright, there is no need to shout' Ric replied feeling the brunt of her voice panging in his ear

'Sorry, it is just things are...' Words escaped Serena, no one really knew the truth bar a few former colleagues, her family and a number of close friends, but even they did not know the truth.

'Do you want to talk?'

'So you can go tell everyone what a compete martyr I am, no thanks'

'You underestimate me sometimes Serena, just help me understand and maybe I could get Michael to wind his neck in...'

'You sure you can spare the time, you saunter _too_ much as it is'

Ric smiled 'You know me... If you need to get off and do what you need to do...'

'No, no.. Erm' Serena took a deep breath and wondered to her room in the suite she and Eleanor were staying in. Closing the door behind her, Serena did the inevitable 'You asked me once about my family...'

'I figured it was a no go area, even after that time when Eleanor turned up on Keller, not my area to ask further questions'

'Honourable' Serena smiled to herself as she started to play with her necklace 'I'm sure when I came to Holby, you had a nose at my CV, and how I ended up in New York'

'I had a gander ... You achieved placement at New York-Presbyterian..'

'Yes, myself ... My husband, well he was just my boyfriend at the time.. His older brother, my best friend.. And a few others had a lucky break, some exchanged that lasted almost a lifetime'

_'Fourteen_ years if I read correctly'

'Yes.. No idea how we made that happen, but we did' Serena sounded happy to think of these times, but then a sadness echoed in her voice. 'It's nearly _eleven_ years since it went sour'

Ric pondered for a moment _'9/11'_

'Yeah, we.. .. Were part of the emergency teams that had to go out there...My husband and I, worked in the "ER", they needed trauma doctors on site'

As Serena took a pause, Ric jumped in hoping to save her 'Serena, you don't need to say anymore, I think I get the picture...'

However, she seemed to ignore, as tears silently fell down her face 'I was on my way to the ambulance when the second tower fell... All I knew was that my husband _should_ have been behind me.. A colleague of ours said he went to help a lost child; both were hit by debris as the second tower fell... He... I never... Well.. I, I come to New York, _every_ year to pay my respects we all go to Ground Zero and remember..'

Silence fell between each end of the phone, no words, nothing, but the sound of breathing and a snivelling sound from Serena, revealing a small segment of her life that she kept so well hidden, she found herself feeling so overcome with emotion, emotion that she didn't want Eleanor to see, not today.

Ric sighed heavily as he held his phone to his ear; Serena's heartbreaking words left him wishing he had never asked, there really were no words that could truly express anything comforting to Serena. 'Serena... I'm _sorry..._'

'What have you got to be sorry for?' Serena sniffed 'You didn't cause him to die'

'I shouldn't have asked, it was out of order'

'No it wasn't'

'Thank you, for feeling like you could tell me, it can't have been easy, I will keep this between us, it's not something that I would allow subjected as hospital gossip'

'You don't need to be so noble Ric'

'We may differ on opinion professionally speaking, but outside of that I think you're a great person and I respect you, and you regard your private life to stay out of the work place, and that is now it shall stay'

'Thank you' Serena whispered

'Take care, _yourself_ and Eleanor...'

Serena smiled to herself, feeling rather surprised the last time they had a in-depth conversation was the time she was packing up her office for her move to AAU, they still went for the occasional drink in Albie's, but nothing dramatic was ever spoken, Serena kept up appearances letting on everything had been okay. Yet now Ric knew that was not the case, and Serena felt grateful to get some of this off her shoulders. 'I will see you when I get back'

'Of course' Ric spoke softly, it suddenly all made sense to him, the hard exterior, and she was hiding her pain, protecting herself.

Serena hung up, and wiped away the remaining stray tears from across her face and she exited the bedroom, and returned to her daughter who instantly jumped in asking questions

'What did _he_ want?'

'Ric just wanted to know how things were'

'Why?' Eleanor asked

'He is a _friend_, it is what friends do' Serena reiterated Ric's line of thought from their phone call.

'Oh, you look like you've been crying'

'Well I _haven't_' Serena snapped once more, 'I'm just tired'

'Yeah right' Eleanor sulked

'Why don't we go out and do some shopping' Serena changed the subject in an attempt to keep peace with her daughter, although she did not want to express he true feelings as of yet, she at least wanted to keep Eleanor happy, for them to be on bad terms at a time like this could be detrimental.


	11. Stress

Stress

Serena Campbell had been gone a week, a week too long for Michael Spence. Another Monday came round and AAU found itself under more pressure than usual. As Clinical Lead, he really did not have much control over his colleagues; Luc Hemmingway continued to his in his lab believing he had finally achieving the important discovery within his research that he had waited for, locum consultant Toby Ingram, spent most of his time flirting with the nurses and being very incompetent. Michael believed Hanssen's hiring of Toby fell as a wrong move; worse than sending Serena to AAU.

He just felt so pressurised, and unfairly too. Feeling as if he were to reach the end of his tether, Michael had no option but to call upon his rival Ric Griffin, it felt a safer option than calling upon Henrik Hanssen's help; Michael had found himself ready to share some harsh words regarding Hanssen's lapse running of the hospital.

Leaving Ric to cover the floor, Michael found himself in Theatre removing a number of large impaled pieces of glass from a man's body; they pushed him through an already broken window. After an hour Ric still found himself on AAU, taking a moment to himself in the office, Ric phoned Keller; ensuring things were still in working order without his presence. Chantelle informed him that things were fine; mainly because Hanssen had popped down to give everyone a hand.

Somehow, this had left Ric feeling deflated, his ward without him, left in the hands of the boss; Ric instantly wondered whether this would finally cost him banishment to AAU. Rubbing his head Ric sighed, he knew he really should head back to Keller, but Michael still had not returned from Theatre. Nevertheless, not a moment too soon, Michael entered the office, slamming the door behind him.

Without realising that anyone else was in the office, Michael angrily pushed some papers off the desk.

'What has got into you?' Ric remarked

'Shit' Michael groaned 'I didn't see you there'

'Humph, so what has gotten you in a bad mood?'

'This place is shit, I've had it...'

'Defeatist attitude will not get you anywhere'

'It's not defeatist, I've just had enough of Hanssen's _ludicrous_ employment of Consultants'

'... Not still hacked off over Serena leaving you in the lurch'

'She's one of the problems, one half-arsed consultant replaced with another'

'Come on, Ingram is new to the game, and Serena isn't _that_ bad'

'AAU is in this shit because of her, that woman is all talk and no action'

'That is a little harsh...'

'She's got you wrapped right around her finger... Christ you and Hanssen are...'

'Maybe if you didn't act so petulant, things might just be a little easier for you' Ric raised his voice 'Could be the very reason as why things turn to shit around you'

Ric's statement crossed a line in Michael's eyes, it led straight to that deep-rooted animosity that lay over Ric dating Michael's now former wife Annalese. 'Your life isn't _so_ perfect either; at least I don't let power-crazy female consultants rule my life'

'I do not have to listen to this, I came here as a favour, should have left AAU to ruins' Ric hastily got up from the chair he had sat on. 'When Serena gets back, you should give her some respect, you might learn something'

'You know where she is?'

Ric did not answer; he just arched his neck back, unwilling to give anything away

'Of course _you_ do' Michael laughed

'Not my place to say...'

'Boy, she's got some hold over you'

'There is no hold' Ric affirmed

'I thought it was Hanssen who was screwing her, but I wouldn't put it past being you'

Ric scowled, 'I reiterate what I said to you a while back, Serena and I are just friends, and I happen to know where she is, because as my friend she confided in me'

'So tell me what the heck is wrong with the woman'

'I'd be betraying her confidence'

'Bullshit' Michael spat venomously

Ric exhaled heavily as he pondered what to do, what to say. He could either betray Serena by revealing her past secret, or he could keep tight-lipped and let Michael continue to slag her off, and speak derogatory of himself and Serena.

'What day is it tomorrow?'

_'Why?_' Michael questioned, believing that Ric was trying to get out of revealing the truth.

'Just think'

'9/11...'

'Assuming you know Serena spent a lot of time in the US..'

'Yeah working at the New York-Presbyterian ER, and..., what has that have to do with anything? I spent years out in the States'

Ric looked to Michael, not wanting to say anymore, he had already regretted revealing as much as he did. Ric's silence allowed the penny to drop for Michael, as he sat down on the empty chair; he rubbed his hands in his face.

'She was _there?_'

Ric once again remained silent

'Come on Ric, you cannot bail now'

'Just lay off her' Ric defensively spoke, he could not quite believe now much he was defending Serena. '... Try and get to know her better, cut her some slack'

That was all Ric felt he could reveal, without divulging into further details, he just looked at Michael and changed the focus back to work 'I am sure you won't need me anymore'

'Ric'

'I'll be on Keller' Ric replied, making a sharp exit from AAU office, somehow he had a feeling that he was going to have to explain this conversation to Serena, and possibly find himself of the receiving end of a number of harsh words.

Michael on the other hand, found himself holding a guilty conscious in dawned on him that Serena could well have worked on that day the Twin-Towers became subjected to a terrorist attack, and how it could well explain her strange behaviour in the past few weeks, how a lingering memory could have tormented her.


End file.
